


Consequences

by wicked3659



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl breaks the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

Sunstreaker was insistent, he didn't give up and he certainly wasn't about to concede defeat. What had started out as a dare had turned into a challenge. He wanted him. Badly. The fragger was stubbornly hard to get and after eliminating all other reasons why Prowl might reject him, including not being attracted to him, Sunstreaker was now at the door of his quarters in one last ditch attempt at seduction.

 

"Sunstreaker, what are you doing here?" Prowl asked immediately after the door opened.

 

"Wanted to speak with you," he started. He had learned throughout this whole debacle that being up front with Prowl was the best approach. The mech did not do hints. "Straight up? We should frag, a lot and I know you're attracted to me, by your own admittance and I have a very large thing for authority figures so why the frag not?" He stood surprisingly anxious while waiting for Prowl to respond.

 

Regarding Sunstreaker coolly, Prowl raised an optic ridge. "I presume Bluestreak filled you in on my attraction for you?"

 

"Doesn't matter who, it's true, I knew it so why not, Prowl? I want you, you want me," he gave Prowl his most charming smile as he stepped into the smaller mech's personal space a hand ever so lightly brushing the edge of a doorwing, "it'll be fun..."

 

"Hm, as fun as it might be," Prowl responded, extricating Sunstreaker's hand from his doorwing, "it is still against the rules of fraternisation among officers."

 

Sunstreaker's jaw dropped. "That's why you've been saying no? A stupid fraggin' rule that's been around longer than Prime?"

 

Prowl smirked slightly at his outburst. "That is not saying much. I have been around longer than Prime."

 

Sunstreaker pulled a face. "Oh come on, Prowl! You make the Primus damned rules, you can afford to break one!"

 

"I must set an example," Prowl protested mildly.

 

"So set one," Sunstreaker answered cupping Prowl's face with both hands as he pressed close to steal an eager kiss," he pulled away slightly to look Prowl in the optics, searching for any sign of reluctance.

 

Optics flickering slightly, Prowl vented air slowly, his lip components still tingling pleasantly from the kiss. "You present a persuasive argument..." He breathed.

 

Sunstreaker grinned and pressed forward, letting Prowl's door shut behind them. "Should have just kissed you from the start."

 

Prowl hummed between heated kisses, stifling moans as Sunstreaker's hands roamed over his plating. "Hindsight is a nnghh... wonderful thing," he murmured, returning the ministrations eagerly as they tumbled, a tangled heap of writhing limbs, onto his berth.

 

****

 

A year later

 

Sunstreaker's optics snapped online at the sound of a high pitched screaming. "Aww fraggit..." He grumbled falling out of his berth with yet more cursing. "Two fraggin months, will it ever stop?" His optics met the pale blue ones of the shadow in the doorway, just as the screaming died down to warbled, hitched gurgles.

 

"Ratchet assured me that it would and that this was normal," replied the calm even tenor.

 

Sunstreaker smiled tiredly as Prowl approached him, the squirming bundle of metal wriggling in his arms, playing with the feeding tube connecting him to his creator. "You've been so good with all of this, considering..."

 

"Considering this was the consequence of breaking the rules?" Prowl finished, amusement tugging at his mouth.

 

"Yeah," Sunstreaker grinned sheepishly, putting his arm about Prowl as he tickled the white, black and gold sparkling gazing up at him adoringly, prompting a hiccup of delighted squeaks and klicks. "Would do it again in a spark pulse though," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Prowl's helm as the black and white smiled warmly, stroking their creation's cheek.


End file.
